


Stuck With You

by Scotland_Princess_of_Dunbroch



Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, jarida - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Princess_of_Dunbroch/pseuds/Scotland_Princess_of_Dunbroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack happens to find a special redhead he can mess with during his 6 hour flight to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

_"Passengers for flight 1246 please report to gate 23. Gate 23 is now boarding.”_

A redhaired girl picked up her carry on bag resting next to her seat on the floor and got up. Some other people got up along with her and headed to Gate 23, even a peculiar white-haired boy. The young redhead had spotted him since she arrived at the waiting area. It was hard not to miss him. That hair was bound to be a horrible hairdressing mistake. She figured it was an act of defiance against the boy’s parents. Seemed like something she would do to get her parents mad, but as a last resort, she loves her red hair.

The white-haired boy carried only a suitcase, while many of the others, including the girl, carried a much bigger bag. All he was carrying was his laptop and a few projects in the making. Mainly drawings or blueprints of how his sister’s room would turn out. In fact the suitcase was all Jack was carrying. It would be his return where he would be bringing back a bag for the plane.

Everyone headed to London had boarded the plane. Some were still looking for their seats. Jack, the white-haired boy, was one of them. He just couldn’t find his number. Probably had to do with the fact that half the passengers were putting their carry-on bags into the overhead department and weren’t really letting him see the numbers. It wasn’t until some guy with a huge bag sat down, some couple rows behind where he put his bag, that Jack found his seat. It was next to a girl with some serious curls. Jack smiled, instantly fascinated by those curls.

“Hey I think you are on my seat" he said, realizing his number matched her seat number.

“Oh yeah” she looked up, with bright blue eyes. “I wanted to ask you a favor. You see, I’m actually not a big fan of being next to the window, but my mum got the tickets and well I’d like to know if I could switch with you?”

It switched from her curls to her voice. Her voice was coated with a thick foreign accent. Jack nodded understandingly.

“Sure I don’t mind. I like the view and the feeling of being above the clouds. Could you imagine how cool it would be if we, ourselves, could fly?” He asked as he sat down next to her.

“Nah I am more of an earth type person. I like the grass, mud and trees.”

“This won’t do” he shook his head.

“What won’t do?”

“Barely five minutes, and not even into the flight, and we are already disagreeing. How can we go 6 hours and 50 minutes like this? There has to be something we agree on.”

She thought for a bit. “Well guessing by the fact you like the idea of flying, it implies you like going against the current of the wind, right? I love the feeling of the air flowing past me while I ride my horse.”

“Yeah I d- you have a horse?”

The girl chuckled, “Yeah a Shire. His name is Angus.”

“Woah that is awesome!”

“I am glad we finally agreed on something” she joked and he smiled.

Not long after their short conversation, a flight attendant began to speak. She said the usual and did the usual. Once that was over the captain gave a few words of his own and the plane was off. The girl, who’s name Jack would later find out is Merida, unconsciously grabbed onto the armrests tightly without realizing Jack’s hand was already on the right one. Jack put two and two together and figured that Merida was afraid of planes.

It took Merida maybe five seconds after the plane leveled off to realize what her tight grip was holding onto.

“So afraid of flights? Seemed like you were familiar with them” Jack spoke after his hand was released.

“And you got that from our two minute conversation?”

“Well you said you weren’t a fan of the window seat, which inferred you had sat there before, at least twice so you could come to the conclusion that you don’t like them” he explained.

“Aren’t you a bright one. Still two flights isn’t enough to get over a fear or dislike of something” she countered.

“True, but I am 100 percent sure you’ve been on a plane more than two times.”

“And why is that? How are you so sure?” Merida was beginning to get annoyed by his confidence.

“Your accent and that fact you are headed to London. Oh and because you said your mom purchased your ticket this time. I am just connecting the dots” he shrugged.

“Oh! We’ve got a genius over here” she almost turned to the whole plane to say it. “But why my accent? Are you just assuming that because I have a foreign accent I don’t particularly live in the U.S.? You do know this is a round trip right?”

“Yes I do, but your accent gives away that your ancestry isn’t strictly American. Which means you probably visit some family out of the U.S., which I connected to be your mother, hence your parents. And so put that all together, in conclusion you weren’t born in the U.S. even if you do live there now and you visit you parents every once in a while. That must mean you have to at least visit them every year. By the looks of it, at the very least 15 years of visiting? So about 20 or more flights?”

Merida just glared. This guy was reading her like an open book. It irritated her how confident he was about everything, given her was right, but still. What right did he have to be like that?

“Whatever” she replied.

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you got mad just because I guessed a few things right about you.”

She completely ignored him.

“I don’t even know your name! Those were just educated guesses, which with your mood you confirmed correct.” He decided to nugg her with his elbow. “Come on tell me your name.” But that didn’t work. “You tell me your name and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the flight. I promise you I will. If you don’t I also promise I will make this flight a very  _very_  long one.”

Merida was willing to take her chances and kept her mouth shut. How problematic would this guy be on a plane?

Apparently very problematic…

He just wouldn’t shut up. He kept nudging her and finding way to annoys her. It got to the point where Merida couldn’t take it any longer.

“It’s Merida! Merida! That is my name! There I said it, so please leave me alone now. You promised to leave me alone once I said it” she exclaimed.

“A promise is a promise, but one last thing.”

Merida groaned. “What?”

“My name’s Jack” he smiled.

She sighed. “Nice, just like Jack Frost.”

Jack’s smile got even wider, “Yeah.”

The plane ride wasn’t half bad after that. Merida kind of felt bad and stuck up a conversation with him, which lasted the last hour and a half of the ride. She found out about the blue prints and even got to see a glimpse of what the room would end up looking like. Jack learned that Merida also had younger siblings, three brothers who were triplets.

The plane landed and everyone got off. Merida and Jack had both rented a car to drive around London during their stay and so they headed over to pick theirs cars up. The only problem was that the airport made mistake and somehow put their names under the same car. Not only had they been stuck almost 7 hours on a plane together but not they were stuck a whole week together, or at least while one of them found a different car. And of course all other cars available in the airport were taken.

“Seems we’re stuck together just a week more” Jack chuckled.

“Just!?”


End file.
